Damnation
''Damnation ''is a steampunk Gears of War rip-off starring Jonathan Steampunk as you fight in the steampunk Civil War. This is a new series so information is scarce. Origins This game was found by Adam, Bruce and James during a session of Steam Roulette. They found that the game was a mixture of Ride to Hell, Wolfenstein, Gears of War, Red Dead Redemption, Cowboy Bebop, Evangelion, Assassins Creed, Psychonauts, Mexican Flash that doesn't run fast, Red Dead Redemption again, Ibn Battuta, and Space Marines. It is pretty much the perfect game(no it's not). Plot Set in the Steampunk version of the Civil War, you play as Jonathan Steampunk who, with his partners Michael Winslow, Yakecan and Scrappy Doo, fight to help the South defeat the North or the other way around, I don't know. They do this by murdering everyone they meet. Jon Steampunk also has a sweet combat roll, which he uses to jump far distances. Eventually they get to a bridge being guarded by the Tapatio man. After using sweet Turrets they blow the bridge and escape on The Tit Ship. Jon Steampunk then gains Spirit Vision and rightly uses it to look at Yakecan naked. Next they go through a series of underground caves where they kill the local population. They rode on a three wheeled motorbike, which was cool. After that they met a dumb sniper and two lesbians, who take steroids so they can violently finger bang each other. The Jamez Willemz plot states that General Prescott is the leader of the Steam forces and our protagonist is apart of the Punks. Prescott loves steam, as shown through his love of steam bathes and being a runner up steam bather in the International Steam Championships, but he felt cheated. He loves steam and wants to show everyone that he is the Steam Lord. So he goes to war with the Punks. Game play Damnation is notorious for its Juzzles (Jump puzzles) and Gears of War styled fighting. All of the guns run on steam (which is kinda stupid if you think about it). John Steampunk also has an amazing dive which he uses to cover large distances. Characters * 'Jonathan Steampunk '- He is a cowboy? in the Steampunk Civil War and helps the North or the South, no one knows. He is in love with Yakecan and shows this through all his sweet combat rolls. * 'Yakecan '- She is Jon Steampunks love interest other than that she doesn't do a lot because she wasn't programmed to do anything. * 'Michael Winslow '- He is the oddball of the group. He mostly makes funny sound effects with his mouth and does some crazy antics. Episodes # STEAMPUNK BOOBS - Steam Roulette! # DUMB LESBIANS AT THE END? - Damnation Gameplay! # COME JUZZLE - Damnation Gameplay! Gallery damnation-20080625023056777.jpg|The gangs all here damnart3big.jpg|Jon Steampunk is dum damnation-screenshot_01.jpg|Couldn't even cover the underboob. Trivia *This game got a 2.5/10 from IGN * This game got a 41/100 from Metacritic Category:Inside Gaming Series Category:Shitty Shooters